Changes
by Crimson Passion
Summary: Johnny comes back after nine years and meets up with Squee. But Squee has changed greatly from his time in the institution. Johnny has changed but will all of his progress go out the window? Madness and possible SLASH insues. Rated M for violence


It felt...odd, yes that was the word. Odd. It felt odd to be back in this town after nearly nine years. He had forgotten nearly everything that had gone on while he lived here, but now that he was back a flood of memories was hitting him repeatedly. Flashes of blood. Flashes of steel colliding with flesh. And the voices. He was already hearing the voices. It disturbed him, yet he found that it was relatively easy to block them out.

Johnny C. was by no means a sane man, yet he had learnt to coroll. his fits of insanity over these past nine years. He still stood out in a crowd and he still felt the urge to slaughter every waste of human development that crossed his path. But he didn't. That was, I think, the main difference in Johnny C. He could coroll. his impulses. Without the voices to tell him what to do he could resist the urge to kill everyone in Taco Hell with a spork because one of them called him "Wacky".

He walked through these familiar yet all-to strange streets silently, lost in his thoughts, ignoring the calls of "Fag!" and "Loser" and all manner of explicities that came his way. He let his feet lead him and wasn't all-to surprised to find himself at a 24/7. He smiled his partially-sane smile and walked through the door, listening to the annoying "ping" of the bell above the door. He looked briefly at the clerk- a wraith-like blonde girl who was most certainly a cheerleader- then walked over to the brainfreezy machine. He took one of the Styrofoam cups and pulled the lever that said "Cherry Doom" and smiled as the red slush hit the bottom of the cup. He stuck a straw in and payed for it, ignoring the bitchy remarks from the clerk.

On his way out he ran into a teen not much shorter than himself, with a long-sleeved black shirt on that had black and white stripped sleeves that were torn at the elbows. The T-shirt went to just above his knees and you could see about 6 inches of black and white stripped tights before they were covered with black leather boots with lots of buckles and zippers. "Watch it you pathetic excuse for a human!" he snapped and Johnny replied with a "sorry" and walked out the door. The kid reminded him of himself before he had left, with the bottom half of his head shaved and a mass of messy black hair on the top. Johnny sighed. Another person like him. The world didn't need that.

He wandered the streets for an hour or so, just thinking and letting the memories wash upon him, welcoming them now. He passed and ally but stopped as he heard something like someone being slammed up against the wall. He turned around and peeked cautiously into the ally and saw, to his surprise, the teen he had run into at the 24/7 pinned up against the wall by a ghastly man with dark sweat stains on his armpits and a fat beer belly. The man was touching the boy in a vary inappropriate manner. Johnny gritted his teeth and was just about to lunge at the man when he was thrown backwards, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. The teen's eyes flashed and he walked slowly towards the man now crumpled and whimpering on the floor. Johnny watched in amazement as the teen's innocent face turned to a decidedly insane one, a wicked grin curling his lips.

He hovered over the man and whispered "Now, what do you say?" The man whimpered and didn't reply. The teen's eyes flashed. "I SAID, WHAT DO YOU SAY!" he screamed, taking a knife out of his boot and stabbing the man in the stomach. "S-so-sorry.." the man whimpered and the teen smiled sweetly "Good boy!" he was just about to walk away when the man whimpered out something else. A name of sorts. "Squee..please.." The teen's eyes flashed again and he turned back around and lunged at the man with two knifes this time. He started stabbing him repeatedly, taking no notice of the blood splattering his face and body. "I told you not to fucking call me that you pathetic excuse for a human!" he said in-between stabs "How does it feel being fucked by steel!" he asked then laughed insanely, continuing to stab the man. He suddenly stopped.

"What the fuck do you want!" he asked and Johnny was about to answer, thinking the question was directed at him, when the boy said something else "Liar! Where is he then! I don't see him! Don't fuck with me Mr. Eff!" he said and Johnny groaned. Mr. Eff. He remembered him. Mr. Eff had gotten to this boy somehow, just as he had gotten to him. The boy's head snapped up at the sound of the groan. "Who's' there! Show yourself unless you wanna get laid by steel tonight as well!" he snapped and Johnny stepped into the ally.

"You!" the boy screamed, his eyes wide. "You followed me, didn't you! Didn't you!" he screamed and, without waiting for an answer began to run at Johnny with his knifes. But he stopped. And stared. And stared. And stared. He circled Johnny, then got really close to his face and looked into his eyes, then backed up and dropped his knives. "...Johnny..?" he asked and Johnny cocked his head to the right. How did this boy know him? How did he know his name? Then it hit him like a tone of bricks. The man, that vile man had said "The teen" just before this boy before him destroyed his body.

"Squeegee?" he asked, still unsure.

Tell meh what ya think! Don't worry, Johnny will revert to his old ways soon enough. BTW: I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY OR THE TEEN, THE 24/7, TACO HELL, OR ANY OF IT! Jhonen Vasquez (A.K.A. God) owns it all.


End file.
